Family
by Dragon Inc
Summary: If Vegeta already had a family in DBZ, how would that affect the original timeline? Who is his mate, and what kind of powers does she have?
1. Default Chapter

Family  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, so please, do not sue. I only own my ideas.  
  
Authors Note: I messed with the timeline a bit. There will be androids, but no warning, later on in the fic. Vegeta may be a little ooc too, sorry!  
  
Thoughts = Italic Speaking = " "  
  
Everything was starting to take shape. Bulma had sent all of her namekian friends to a new Namek, and patched up her rocky relationship with the newly revived Yamcha. Piccolo and Gohan were training together once again, only this time with an enthusiastic Goku by their side. Having returned from Namek only weeks before, Goku was enjoying making up for lost time with his family and friends. However, a certain Saiyan Prince was not happy. Vegeta had been on Bulma's case for months now, demanding that she fix his spaceship, so he could leave this 'miserable planet'. Bulma refused to work on it all the same, unless he told her why he was in such a big hurry to leave. It was around this time a party was to be held...........  
  
Master Roshi's island was jam-packed full of people. Everyone had showed up for the party, a celebration for the defeat of Frieza. Even Piccolo and Vegeta showed up, although they refused to take part in any conversation. Everybody had gathered inside, and began reminiscing about past adventures, when Bulma and Vegeta started to have one of their usual spats.  
  
"Vegeta! Why can't you forget about the damn spaceship for ONE night!?" Bulma screamed in Vegeta's face. "Because", Vegeta bellowed, glaring at her with malice "I need to leave this planet immediately! I do have a life you know!" Bulma was furious that Vegeta would bring this up at the party and couldn't stand it any longer. "If you tell me what is so important, that you have to leave IMMEDIATELY, I will fix your spaceship." Vegeta stopped in his tracks. Tell her why I have to leave! I can't tell them ALL! They could use this against me! There's NO WAY! Just then, Goku spoke up. "Maybe Vegeta has a family, and needs to get back to them?" Goku just scratched his head. Vegeta, a family, no way!  
  
At this statement, everyone in the room broke out into laughter. That is, until they saw the look on Vegeta's face.  
  
To Be Continued.................................. Does Vegeta have a family? Does he have kids that are incredibly cute?  
  
This was my first fan fiction attempt, please be nice and review! Comments and HELPFUL criticism is welcome! Review if you want me to continue! I'll only continue if I get One nice review! I'm easy to please........ 


	2. Family 2

Family2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
Everyone in the room stared at Vegeta, waiting for him to say something. When he finally did, it was not what they expected.  
"How did you know?" Vegeta asked Goku, in a quiet, stunned voice. "You mean I was right", declared Goku, "You have a family?"  
Vegeta didn't know what to say, but, unluckily for him, everyone was waiting for his reply. Realizing he had ensnared himself in a trap, He decided to come clean. "I do"  
  
Every person in the room was speechless. They had never imagined that Vegeta had a family out in space. The individual most of them feared didn't seem to them like the kind of person who had emotional ties to a family.  
  
Bulma was the first to recover; she now understood why he wanted to leave so badly. "I'm sorry; I'll start working on your spaceship first thing in the morning." said Bulma in a remorseful voice. Vegeta's look of stunned silence soon gave way to his usual scowl, and Bulma realized she was walking on thin ice, when she asked, "Why don't you tell us about them, so maybe they won't feel so far away."  
  
Vegeta, not usually one for words, declined. When Vegeta refused to tell the about his far away family, Goku got an idea. "Why don't we use Bubba's crystal ball to see them instead? That way, Vegeta can see them and make sure there all right!" Everyone, including Vegeta, surprisingly, liked this idea very much.  
  
All of the people present were curious about Vegeta's family, and sat around Bubba's crystal ball. Even Tien and Piccolo stood in a place where they themselves could see. Bubba spoke the magic words, and a picture began to form on the crystal ball.  
  
To Be Continued....................... What is Vegeta's family like?  
  
How was that? *dodges big tomatoes* It wasn't that bad was it? lol!  
  
Review if you want me to continue! 


	3. Family 3

Family  
3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters  
  
A/N - I don't want to upset anyone, but this is NOT and Vegeta and Bulma get together! In my story, Vegeta is loyal to his family.  
  
***** = a change is scene (from Master Roshi's house to space)  
  
As the blurry void began to disperse from the crystal ball, a form began to take shape. Everyone in the room peered closer, as the form became apparent. It was a pair of boots, large black boots, with silver buckles and black laces that were not tied up. The image on the crystal ball became gradually smaller, as more of the form was revealed. Black pants, loose fitting around the lower legs were now appearing. The loose fitting pants became tighter on the persons thighs and ass, alerting the spectators that this was, indeed, a girl. As there eyes traveled up her body, they could not help but notice the girls tail. A blue tail, long and slim, with a triangular point on the end, was secured to her waist. A black wife-beater tank-top was exposed, covering the woman's flat, strong chest and stomach. At last the face was revealed! And what a face it was! The woman had a peachy skin tone, and light pink lips. A chiseled chin and nose gave her an air of authority. Her eyes were the color of the ocean, big and open, kind and caring. Short, spiky, platinum white hair finished of the illuminating view of the person known as Anakin.  
  
************************************************************************ "She's beautiful." Remarked Yamcha as he stared at the image of the woman. "Who is she?" he asked. "She", Vegeta replied, "is my mate, and her name is Anakin". Everyone present looked at him and then looked to the woman, not believing what they had heard. Vegeta just scowled at them, then looked back to the woman. "You don't have to believe me".  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Anakin was putting the finishing touches on her cake, a chocolate masterpiece, covered with white frosting and decorated with flowers and an assortment of other colored frosting. Smiling to herself, she declared her victory. "I'm finished!" Nodding and smiling at the cake in satisfaction, she turned her attention to her young offspring, who were decorating there own smaller cakes.  
Alex, the older of the two, was sitting on the kitchen table, covering his lump of deformed cake in blue frosting, claiming it was a wave. Wearing faded blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, he was the pinnacle of untidy. The much too big apron, complete with a chef's hat, did little to shield him from the delicious mess he had made. With a hairstyle and face to match Goku's, as well as a small, furry brown tail wrapped around his waist, Alex was at a high point in cuteness.  
Vegeta Jr. was an exact replica of Vegeta, the only major difference being that Vegeta Jr. had rounder eyes. Vegeta Jr., lovingly referred to as VJ, was only just turning two years old, yet was already more distinguished than his older brother. Also wearing faded blue jeans, his attire was completed with a multi-colored green camouflage shirt. VJ's tail was hanging over the table he was currently sitting on, twitching every so often. VJ didn't see the need to decorate his cake; he instead found it perfectly enjoyable to tear chunks out of the cake, cover it with frosting, an eat it.  
While admiring her delightful brood, Anakin's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing. Taking a short glance in the direction of the door, Anakin went about the difficult task of insuring her cakes safety. Moving so that her kids had to look her in the eyes, she began "I have to answer the door and I don't want you, under any circumstance, to touch my cake. Do you both understand me?" Receiving a nod from VJ, she figured he was too busy with his own cake to be interested in hers; she turned her attention to Alex. "Are you going to touch my cake?" "No mommy" he replied, putting on his best innocent face. Deciding that was the right reply, Anakin went to answer the door.  
  
What will become of Anakin's cake? Who is at the door? Find out next time!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	4. Family 4

Family 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
A/N- Thank you so much for the nice reviews!  
  
******* = change of scene  
  
As soon as Anakin was out of sight, Alex made his move. Hopping down from the table, he scanned the room and hallway, looking for any sign of his mother. Seeing that the coast was clear, he dragged a kitchen chair behind to the counter. Climbing up into the chair, he made as little noise as possible, and gazed upon the cake his mother worked so vigilantly on.  
VJ, watching his brother's cautious moves, decided to tag along. He brought a chair over, climbed up and sat beside his brother. With VJ watching him intently, Alex began his assault on the cake. Using his small, chubby, pointer finger, he carefully scooped a little of the icing off the cake. VJ let out an amused giggle. Fearing that his younger sibling would break out laughing, he held his finger to his mouth and said "Shhh!" to VJ, smiling despite himself. Content that VJ would be quiet, Alex, as carefully as a four year old can, took extra frosting from a bowl, and tried to cover up his mess.  
Then, to Alex's shock, VJ planted his entire hand in the side of the cake, pulling out an extremely large chunk of it. VJ held his finger up to his mouth and "Shhh!" his brother, before he began to chomp down his prize. Alex, realizing that he couldn't fix the big hole his brother had made, hopped down from the counter, and took his chair back to the table. There he sat, trying to look as guiltless as possible, as VJ just continued to eat what was in his hand.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"There so cute", started Chichi "What are there names?" Vegeta, still reluctant to talk about them, replied softly "The sneaky one is Alex, he's four" Vegeta smirked "And the less sneaky one is Vegeta Jr. of course, and he is just turning two by now."  
All the people present had a serious question on their minds, and Vegeta knew what that question would be. It was only a matter of time before it was asked, and it was Gohan who finally did.  
"Why does your son Alex look just like my Dad?" Vegeta, sensing that all eyes were on him, decided to answer truthfully. "My son looks like your father, because my mate, Anakin, is his sister." Shocked looks were exchanged, but, nobody voiced any disagreement. Goku's entire family was a mystery to them; there was no reason not to believe that he has a sister.  
Goku, after giving some serious thought on the matter, declared "That make you my brother in law! We're related, and I'm an uncle! That's amazing!"  
Vegeta, choosing not to dignify that remark with a response, turned back to the crystal ball. True, it did mean that they were related, but that didn't mean he had to be nice to him or anything! Realizing Vegeta wasn't going to say anything more, they turned back to the ball, to see the aftermath of the cake ruining.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After spending almost ten minutes trying to get rid of a salesperson, Anakin walked into the kitchen to see her baby, up on the counter, eating HER beautiful cake, or at least what was a beautiful cake. Furious, she marched right up to him and asked "Didn't I ask you not to touch my cake?! Look at it! It looks like Alex made it!" "Hey!" responded Alex, from where he was sitting on the table. Anakin waited for a reply from her youngest son, and was surprised when he retorted with "It's good". Anakin was surprised by this, but not surprised enough not to hear Alex, who quickly agreed with his brother. "It is good momma!" "I see, so you've eaten some of momma's cake to then, Alex? Anakin questioned. "No!" came the quick reply.  
"Of course not, you're an angel. But anyway it's almost 7:30, and you two have to be in bed by eight. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."  
  
After getting the kids washed and dressed for bed, Anakin put the television on, only after she gave in to Alex's coaxing. They would never be able to get to sleep with all that sugar in their system, anyway.  
Alex sat in a green beanbag, holding his stuffed, brown dog. He was wearing white pj's with race cars on them, and oversized, blue, bunny slippers. He started intently at the screen, watching a nature show about baby animals.  
Anakin sat in a rocking chair with VJ on her lap, who was holding his plushie monkey securely in both hands. Wearing full bodied, blue, flannel pj's, he was slowly starting to fall asleep, despite all the sugar he had ingested. Letting out a soft purr as Anakin stroked his tail, he was perfectly content to sit and watch the animals.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That's enough" declared Vegeta, as he watched his family settle down for the night. Goku was the first to protest "Oh, Why can't we watch a little more?" Standing up, Vegeta kicked the crystal ball across the room, before replying "Because I said that's enough!" After making sure the image of his family had disappeared, Vegeta walked out of the Kame House, and took flight.  
"Well that was, uh, interesting" stated Krillin. "Yeah it was" agreed Goku, who received nods of agreement.  
After saying their goodbyes, everybody left the Kame House to return to their own.  
  
What will happen next? Will Bulma fix Vegeta's ship? 


	5. Family 5

Family 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
"" = Speaking ** = Thoughts ### = Flashback  
  
It had been over three weeks since the strange encounter at Kame House, and nobody had forgotten it. Bulma immediately started to repair Vegeta's ship, and continuously asked Vegeta questions about his far away family. Vegeta never answered her, but that, by no means, ceased her questioning. Goku and his family pondered the idea of having new members to their already happy family. From what they had seen, the new elements in their lives were nothing like Raditz, so they were eager to welcome them into their family unit. The rest of the Z gang continued on with their normal activities, although they did have a new sense of empathy for the feisty Saiyan Prince.  
  
On this particular day, it was pouring down rain, as well as thundering and lightening. Training in this weather was definitely not appropriate for Goku, or Vegeta, so Goku decided it would be the perfect day to question his Prince about his new found family. After a heated argument with the Saiyan Prince, Goku convinced Vegeta to answer his questions, with only him, Gohan, and Bulma in the room. When everyone was sitting around the kitchen table in Capsule Corp, with a hot beverage, Vegeta could not believe he was actually enthusiastic about answering their questions!  
  
Bulma had the honor of asking the first question. "What's she like?" "Well, Anakin is, interesting. She's sweet and nice to everyone. She's extremely intelligent, but a little naïve. She has a temper to match my own, and a mean streak as large as the sky. It takes quite a bit to make her angry, but when you succeed, it's in your best interest to get as far away as possible. She's a little bit shy around new people, but it never lasts for long. She'll talk your ear off about nothing, and sometimes she talks so much, I don't think she has to breathe to survive. She can be very funny when she wants to be, but doesn't usually like to have un-necessary attention directed her way."  
  
Goku, having taken all of this in, asked the one question he had to know. "Did she have a good relationship with Raditz?" "Anakin always looked at Raditz like he was a god. She thought he was perfect, but I guess that's just because he was her big brother. Raditz spent a lot of time with her, but wasn't always nice to her. I think they had a pretty good sibling relationship. I can remember this one time when...."  
  
########################################################################  
  
Lying in a hospital bed, 10 year old Anakin awoke with the thought that this was the worst experience of her life. Not totally sure why she was there, the only hint as to the cause was the pain shooting down her right side. Confined to a bed, she had nothing to do but stare at all the odd looking alien doctors, who scurried around the room tending to other patients. "This sucks!" exclaimed Anakin.  
  
"Like you?" came the snippy reply. Turning to her side, Anakin was greeted by her brother, Raditz, who was sitting on the bed next to her. With only a pair of blue spandex training pants on, Anakin had a clear view of the rather large bandage covering Raditz's right side. "What happened to you?" she asked pointing to his side, wincing as she was reminded of her own pain. "You happened." Receiving a quizzical look, he continued "You collapsed today during training, so I took you to the med bay. They said there was something wrong with the way your kidneys were functioning. They said you needed a new one, and I was the only one who could give you one. That's why I have this here bandage." Anakin, who was too touched by her brother's caring to thank him, gave him a mock pout. "Why aren't you in pain like I am then?" "Because you're a wuss"  
  
########################################################################  
  
"He actually gave his kidney to save her?! That didn't seem like the man who kidnapped me." exclaimed Gohan. "Raditz didn't want to see the last member of his family die. He could prevent it, so he did." Vegeta replied. "Enough about Raditz," Bulma interjected, "I understand that you probably don't want to talk about how you fell in love with her, but I'm curios to know how you managed to start a family with her, if Frieza was there." "When Anakin became pregnant, Frieza wanted to kill her. He didn't like the idea of wasting his resources on someone who couldn't do anything for him. But, because he wanted to keep me loyal to him, he allowed her to live. He thought that, by making sure she was taken care of, I wouldn't revolt against him. He also realized that he had another playing card against me and Raditz, and used threats directed at her to control us. It worked, until I found this nice little planet far from Frieza. We sent her there, and he never picked up on where she was. I think it was just blind luck. And that's where she still is." All the people present accepted this answer as the truth, but Vegeta knew it was far from the truth. *They don't need to know the truth. It's not my place to tell them anyway*  
  
Gohan, not wanting the conversation to end, stated "I can't think of any good questions right now, so how about you tell us stories about your wife and kids?" "O.k., that sounds reasonable, but where to start?"  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Got any requests for cute stories, about cute kids? I've got plenty, but I'll take a decent request. Just remember their ages! 2 and 4. You can make them younger if you want, but make sure to be realistic! 


End file.
